Conventional photographic systems for processing photographic material generally process the media in processing tanks, wherein the media is conveyed through the tanks so as to be in contact with several distinct processing solutions in each tank. The conveyance of the media essentially utilizes conveying rollers which in most instances touch both the emulsion and non-emulsion side of the photographic media. Further, the utilization of conveying rollers in most instances does not insure that the photographic media is held flat during the processing cycle. These factors generally affect the subsequent processing of the photographic media. Conventional photographic systems are also set forth in an in-line relationship that includes a plurality of processing tanks and a dryer and takes up a large footprint.